You Heart Isn't Cold Anymore
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: Elijah and Damon Oneshot! Review! Rated M!


**No flames! Just popped into my head lol**

Damon didn't know what was going on with him lately. He threw back the Scotch in his glass, reveling in the burn. It seemed like every thought was consumed with one person lately. His dreams were invaded as well, images of him writhing underneath the older vampire, moaning his name. _Dammit! Damon Salvatore doesn't submit to anyone!_

Only Rose knew about his newest obsession. She was the only one he told about his dreams and thoughts, and even though she was scared of the vampire in question, she knew what Damon was feeling. She knew that he was terrified. Even more so than he had been with Elena. And Damon did what he does best. He denied it…

Speaking of, yes, he and Elena were still close. And yes he still loved her, but it was different now. He'd accepted the fact that she loved Stefan and that wasn't going to change. Truth be told, he'd given up chasing her long ago and loved her as a sister now.

He stood in front of the roaring fire, staring into the flames. His thoughts, invaded once again, by the vampire. He threw back the Scotch and sat his glass down on the table, hearing a clatter in the hallway. Sure, he was Damon Salvatore, but he could never be too careful.

He crept into the hallway and observed the items in there. Everything seemed to be perfectly in order. "Hello?" he asked his voice bouncing off the empty walls. "Hello Damon." He turned around in defense mode as soon as the velvet smooth voice hit his ears.

Elijah circled Damon like a jungle cat would do their prey. By the glint in his eyes, he could see what was going on in the Original vampire's mind and he wasn't exactly about to object. "Damon. Damon. Damon." Elijah said, making a tsking sound at the way the inexperienced vampire let his guard down. Damon could care less at that moment, melting at the way his name sounded on Elijah's tongue, that little accent making shivers run up his spine. And then Elijah moved in, trapping his current target between the wall and his body.

Damon groaned when his back hit the wall, but he couldn't bring himself to care much as Elijah's lips brushed his. And Dammit! Damon Salvatore submits to no one! But if you looked at the picture in the Salvatore Boarding House, you'll probably get the impression that he can be held down whenever someone wants to. And he didn't even bother fighting when Elijah pinned his wrists above his head. The only thing he was interested in was the vampire in front of him possessing him completely. And then he realized mid lip lock. He was actually in love.

Elijah must've caught on to Damon's thought because there was a low growl in his throat and a glint of lust mixed with something else. Love? No it couldn't be...The older vampire kissed down Damon's neck, slow, open mouthed kisses that were completely opposite from his usual dominance. And then he whispered the words that Damon so badly wanted to say out loud. "I love you too."

Damon gasped at the admission and the small walls he had came crumbling down. Clothes were shed and spread throughout the house after slowly being taken off. Both vampires lay in bed, Damon with his legs wrapped around Elijah's waist and Elijah thrusting into Damon at a steady pace, whispering words of love to the eldest Salvatore. "Bite me." Damon said and Elijah complied, piercing the flesh and sucking the blood, drawing out both of their releases, simultaneously.

After riding out their orgasmic highs, Elijah got up and Damon couldn't deny it, he felt vulnerable. But when he grabbed the t-shirt and got back in bed, cleaning himself off and Damon as well, Damon calmed down, grateful that this man, _his vampire_, wasn't going anywhere.

Elijah curled around the body next to him, draping his arm possessively around the waist of the eldest Salvatore. And just before sleep was able to pull the two under, a voice sounded from the hallway and footsteps were coming towards the room.

"Hey Damon…" Stefan forgot whatever he was going to say at the sight of his brother and their enemy in bed together.

Rose appeared and pushed Stefan away from gawking and closed the door. She'd have to explain things to Stefan and Damon was grateful for her.

The two vampires settled back down for a little nap.

"I love you." Damon said, realizing too late what he let slip.

Elijah just nuzzled his neck, "I know, Damon. I love you too."

Fins.

**I kinda like this! :D Review please!**


End file.
